Waiting for you to come
by StrawberrySakura
Summary: Sakura wartet auf Neji, der von einer Mission zurückkommen soll.. Wenn er ÜBERHAUPT zurückkommt.. [NejiSaku] [Oneshot]


**wAiTiNg FoR yOu To CoMe **

Ein kleiner Neji/Sakura-Oneshot..

Der Tag brach an. Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten Strahlen über weit entfernte Gebirge. Tau glänzte auf Gräsern, Sträuchern und Blättern im Licht. Ein lauer Wind strich über Konoha und ließ Zweige rascheln. Wie ein Omen flatterte ein Schwarm Vögel über den Stadtrand.

Es war der Tag der Rückkehr.

Sakura Haruno lag in ihrem noch dunklen Schlafzimmer im Bett. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sie schlief nicht.

Sie verlor sich selbst in der Dunkelheit, ertrank in Gefühlen und Erinnerungen.

Heute würden 14 Tage Schlaflosigkeit ein Ende haben.

Heute sollte Neji zurückkommen.

Zwei Wochen war es her, dass er mit finsterer Miene nach Hause gekommen war.

„Eine A-Rang-Mission. Ich muss ab morgen für zwei Wochen weg.." hatte er gesagt – und sie wieder zurück ins Laken gedrückt.

Sie hatte so Sehnsucht nach ihm. Natürlich gehörte es zu den Pflichten eines ANBUs, das Dorf für einige Wochen verlassen zu können.

In der letzten Zeit jedoch scherte sie sich nicht mehr um Regeln oder Anordnungen.

Seitdem er weg war, hatten die Farben zu verblassen begonnen. Alles war in einen Sepia-Ton getaucht-

Das Glück verbarg sich unter der Oberfläche.

Sie vermisste alles an ihm. Seine warmen Hände, die von Feingefühl und Zärtlichkeit zeugten, die ihr oft genug sanft Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strichen und ihr immer wieder Halt gaben.

Seine Stimme, die ihr Nacht um Nacht „Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr flüsterte war dunkel, tief und legte sich wie Samt auf ihre Ohren.

Und seine Augen. Silbern. Das Bluterbe des Hyuuga-Clans. Sakura war sich sicher, dass er damit nicht nur durch Menschen hindurchschauen konnte – er konnte auch _in sie hinein_ sehen.

Neji schien ihre Gedanken und Gefühle lesen zu können wie in einem offenen Buch.

Zum Teufel mit diesen ANBU-Missionen. Wenn ihm irgendetwas passiert war, würde sie den Hokage eigenhändig umbringen.

Ein paar Stunden hatte Sakura noch zu warten. Die Beklemmung schnürte ihr die Luft zu. Sie versteckte sich unter der Bettdecke, zog sich zurück, hatte Angst davor, in niemals wiederzusehen.

Sakura zuckte zusammen, als sie das Telefon läuten hörte. Das schrille Läuten klang dumpf durch die Schichten von Stoff, trotzdem spürte sie die Tonfolge in ihren Gehörgängen hämmern.

Sie wusste, wer da anrief.

Ino und Hinata hatten in den letzten Tagen mit allen möglichen Mitteln versucht, sie aufzumuntern, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Sakura, zieh dich nicht so zurück, er kommt ja bald wieder, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht.."

„Hm."

„Sakura, möchtest du uns heute Nachmittag besuchen kommen? Ino und Shikamaru sind auch da.."

„Eh.. Lieber nicht, danke."

Die Beiden hatten gut Reden; immerhin waren weder Shikamaru noch Naruto auf Mission, und es hätte Sakura nur den Rest gegeben, wenn sie die anderen in Gesellschaft ihrer Jungen hätte sehen müssen.

Immer noch durchbrach das Läuten des Telefons die unheimliche Grabesstille. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und blinzelte erleichtert, als sich endlich wieder Ruhe einstellte.

Allmählich wurde ihr das Warten unerträglich, wie ein Gewicht lastete es auf ihr. Sie horchte nur noch auf das Ticken der Uhr. Mit jeder Minute, mit jeder Sekunde die verrann, kam er ihr näher.

Wenn er erst einmal da war, würde sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, erstrecht nicht nach Suna.

Aber nur ein paar Tage, denn bald wieder müsste er einen neuen Auftrag erfüllen. Sie genauso.

Wenn er überhaupt zurückkam. Gegen ihren Willen spürte die pinkhaarige ANBU, wie ihre Augen tränten.

Nicht Tränen der Angst.

Tränen der Verzweiflung.

Natürlich würde er zurückkommen. Es war nichts Besonderes, alle Ninjas hatten damit umzugehen, ihren Freundinnen ging es ja genauso.

Nur wurden ihre Auserwählten nie zu wochenlanger Abwesenheit gezwungen.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Geräusch. _Jemand schloss die Türe auf._

Außer ihr gab es nur einen Jemand, der den Schlüssel zu dieser Wohnung besaß.

Sakura war mit einem Satz aus dem warmen Bett gesprungen. Sie riss die Türe auf, nur in Unterwäsche gekleidet rannte sie in den Flur, das grelle Licht blendete sie.

Die Sonne war inzwischen vollständig aufgegangen.

Doch Sakura vergaß alles um sich herum. Sie erstarrte, als sie Neji in der Türöffnung stehen sah.

Ein paar Schürfungen und Schrammen verunzierten seinen Körper, sonst gottseidank keine Verletzungen.

Auf einmal lagen sich die Beiden in den Armen. Gott, Neji hatte alles fallen lassen, das er in den Händen gehabt hatte, Umhang, Maske, Schlüssel, Katana... Nicht einmal die Tür hatte er zugemacht.

Sakuras Sinne überfluteten, sein Geruch, seine Stärke, seine Vollkommenheit – alles noch wie vor zwei Wochen. Glück strömte durch jede Pore ihres Körpers.

Schlaflosigkeit, Appetitmangel und Sorge, alles war in diesem Moment vergessen.

Neji drückte sie so fest an sich, dass er fürchtete, sie würde brechen. Es war eine Qual für ihn gewesen, sie allein zu lassen.

Zwei Wochen waren für die Beiden viel zu lang.

Achtlos verpasste Sakura der Tür einen Tritt, sodass sie unter einem Knirschen zufiel.

Neji strich ihr mit gewohnter Geste die verwuschelten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sie küsste.

Das Mädchen musste sich an ihn klammern, sonst hätte sie mit Sicherheit den Boden unter den Füßen verloren vor lauter Überwältigung.

Der dunkelhaarige ANBU hob das Mädchen sachte auf, sie erschien ihm leicht wie eine Feder.

Er trug sie zum Schlafzimmer, aus dem die Beiden nicht vor der Dämmerung wieder herauskommen sollten.

Ja, ne? XD Meine erste abgeschlossene Oneshot-Pseudo-FF,

Der Schreibstil bricht ziemlich auseinander, aber was soll's.. War nur ein kleiner Zeitvertreib. Titel und Chansontextzeilen folgen noch!


End file.
